The Sub
by Lord Bob
Summary: After Ms. Bitters goes on vacation a sub is ordered in and it turns out to be none other than our favourite little robot.


The Sub  
  
Zim sits in his desk waiting for the bell and Ms. Bitters. Dib eyes Zim as he fiddles with a program on his laptop.  
  
"hm..." Dib thought to himself.  
  
He finishes typing and a 3D image of Zim in his disguise appears on his computer. He clicks and drags the eyes off and the hair.  
  
"What's that?!!??" A voice that sounds like GIR's shouts.  
  
Then GIR pops up in a very bad disguise as a teacher with a suit and a mug of coffee taped to his head.  
  
"Who are you?" Dib asks surprised.  
  
"I LIKE BOXES!!!!" GIR screams and starts running around the room.  
  
A boy sits chewing gum. Suddenly Ms. Bitters emerges from a corner and leaps into the boy possessing him. She then leaps out of him holding the gum in her hand. She picks up the boy and hurls him out the window.  
  
"Hello pathetic weak minded children. As you know I am leaving for a vacation from you demonic hell raisers." Ms. Bitters says.  
  
Zim is in shock at GIR running around the room.  
  
"This will be your substitute Mr. aaahhh-I-wants-tacos." She says.  
  
GIR moves along the ground like an Inch Worm.  
  
"So, Mr. aaahhh-I-wants-tacos, I will be taking my leave now."  
  
She suddenly turns into a bat and flies out the window where the boy is trying to climb back in. She flies right into him and knocks him right out the window. Then GIR stands up and smiles at them all. The sound of crickets can be heard. They all turn back to a boy blowing into a wistle with cricket call written on it. He stops after noticing everyone looking at him. Zim takes the initiative and leaps over and tackles GIR and rolls out the door.  
  
"GIR what The All Mighty Tallests are you doing here?!" Zim screams in his face.  
  
GIR's eyes go red and he stands to attention.  
  
"'SIR' was attemting to help you in the classroom 'SIR'" GIR says .  
  
"Well GIR I don't need your help I am doing fine" He replied.  
  
Dib looks out and screams "Hey alien what are you doing out there?"  
  
"Oh nothing big headed boy!"  
  
They walk back into the classroom.  
  
"Now go sit in your desk like a good little alien" GIR says.  
  
Zim snatches GIR by the collar and pulls him close "Don't call me alien or you'll blow my cover."  
  
"OK alien!" GIR screamed and walked to the front of the class "I like The Angry Monkey Show!" The children all stare and then start cheering. Zim shivers.  
  
"OK let's look at the board!" GIR grabs a chalk and starts eating it. All the children cheer.  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................................  
  
Later GIR stands on the desk and tells a story "So then my master said...uh...something so I decided to dance like a monkey so I went like this." GIR dances around the room like a monkey. The bell rings.  
  
"Your homework will be to watch The Angry Monkey Show and tell me what happens tomorrow!" The children cheer and run out of the Skool. GIR runs out with them screaming louder than any of them. Dib grabs GIR and pulls him close "Listen I don't know why you're here but I know that Zim sent you. Now tell me why you're here."  
  
"Listen I don't know why you're here but I know that Zim sent you. Now tell me why you're here." GIR repeats what Dib said.  
  
"Don't try your mind games on me spy I'm highly trained...IN STUFF LIKE THAT!!!!!"  
  
"Don't try your mind games on me spy I'm highly trained in stuff like that." He copies.  
  
Zim runs over "Dib back away from Mr. Whatever. He's mine!" Zim threatens.  
  
"Fine Zim but this isn't the end of ...this." He said as he ran away.  
  
"GIR I want you at the base tomorrow I need you at home being destructive not here." Zim said. He then pulls out an Irken cell phone and a voice modifier he looks at the switches Human, Human, Human, and GIR. He then switches the GIR and calls the Skool "Hi Human worm I will not be able to attend your pointless tasks for nothing but a few of your worthless coins." He answers in GIR's voice.  
  
"Good now we will have a Girless day tomorrow." Zim is happy and walks home with GIR.  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................................  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
Zim sits happily in his desk. Then GIR walks in, in an even worse costume that's duct taped together with a big sign saying BILL on it strapped to his chest. Zim gawks at GIR.  
  
"Hey class let's open our books to page Angry Monkey!" GIR screams.  
  
Dib looks at him curiously he flips open his laptop and types like crazy and gets an image of GIR leaving the house without his hood on and flipping it up. "Ha. I have proof of you leaving Zim's house you robotic spy!" Dib types something madly into his computer and a little projector comes up. The image of GIR coming out of Zim's house is displayed again and again.  
  
"GIR do something!"Zim yells.  
  
GIR's eyes go red "SIR!" GIR goes over and starts making shadow puppets on the projection. "hee he he!!"  
  
"GIR destroy the machine!" Zim yells.  
  
GIR runs over and eats the computer.  
  
"My computer!" Dib yells.  
  
"GIR take us home" Zim jumps on GIR and they hover there for a second so Zim can take out a mini flag with earth on it and he waves it around before they fly out. The kids sit there staring out the window. They cheer and they run out of the Skool.  
  
END 


End file.
